My best friend and me
by Aingeal-J
Summary: Eames gets a new friend


My Best Friend And Me  
  
A/N: Hello everyone! I got bored doing homework so I decided to write a little fic to keep my brain working. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Eames and Goren and Deakins, blah blah blah.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Go back to the site. Look for a black rope. You'll find the other one there," he said cryptically. A look of horror swept over Goren's face. Eames called the guards to take Imons away just as Goren was about to burst. As if the hot summer day and no air conditioning wasn't enough, this man had killed two people.  
  
"He killed him too?" Goren raised his voice. Eames decided to just sit and let him blow off the steam. He adjusted the collar on his tight, short sleaved top as if he was choking. "Lets go and have a look," he said storming out of the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The hot sun pounded away on Eames' skin as she searched the top of the building. It had planks of wood and bricks blocking doorways and large air vent openings. She couldn't find anything on her side so she went to check on Goren. His dark blue top was dirty from moving bricks. He wiped the sweat off his forehead as he saw Eames approach.  
  
"Find anything?" he asked. She shook her head. She took out a tissue and wiped some dirt off the back of his hand. She turned his hand over and noticed a cut on his palm.  
  
"Bobby, you're bleeding" she said, a bit concerned. "Go wash it on the tap over there - if anything comes out" she lightly pushed him in the direction of the bronze tap.  
  
"Yes mother" he said playfully and made a face at her. She laughed and followed him. As Goren stood washing his hand Eames noticed a half caved in air duct that had a black rope. She tapped Goren on the shoulder, half scared of what might be in there. He turned around and saw where she was looking. Before Goren could do anything, Eames was over already pulling away the wood. As she removed the last bit she held her breath. Then something jumped out at her and she screamed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next thing she knew, she heard Goren laughing at her. She opened her eyes and there sat a small white dog with long fur.  
  
"Shit Bobby, don't laugh! How would you feel if you were expecting a dead body and a little - thing jumped out at you?" Goren hugged his shaking partner.  
  
"I'm sorry Alex, but the look on your face was gold" he said calming her. She looked down at the dog sitting at her feet. She knelt down to inspect it. It didn't have a tag.  
  
"How did it survive there?" she asked. Goren looked down the vent and saw a shopping bag of food.  
  
"It must have snatched the victim's shopping," he said. Eames nodded and started walking back to the stairs that led inside the building. The little dog followed her and when she heard Goren chuckling she stopped and turned around.  
  
"What?" she asked. She couldn't see what was wrong until she looked down - and there once again was the dog at her feet. She looked back at Goren who was somewhat amused.  
  
"I think it likes you," he said, ruffling its fur. Eames shook her head and headed down the stars, little dog at her feet.  
  
"Go away" she said trying to shoo it away, but it wouldn't leave.  
  
"Finders keepers Alex. I think you have a new friend," he said. They reached an elevator and took it down to the car park.  
  
"I can't keep a dog. I have nothing to feed it," she said.  
  
"Then get something. Its 5:30. I'm going home," he said, getting into the car. She hopped in and the little dog jumped in on her lap. Eames sighed and made a whining noise.  
  
"Do I really have to keep this thing?" she asked.  
  
"Yes. You can't send it to the pound. Look at its eyes. You can't just leave it. What is it, boy or girl?" he asked. Eames looked at him in disbelief.  
  
"You want me to check under all that hair?" she asked. Goren nodded. She turned the dog over onto its back and pushed the hair aside.  
  
"Boy" she confirmed and the dog wriggled back onto its belly.  
  
"Keep it Alex. It is the only guy who you'll take home with in a few years," he said, smiling. She whacked him across the ear, laughing.  
  
"How would you know?" she retaliated. He looked at her. Smiling.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Goren dropped her back at her apartment and as she got in she dropped onto the couch. The little dog once again sat at her feet. It had big brown eyes that screamed love me. After she made herself something to eat she decided to wash her new companion. He was good and just sat there. He seemed to enjoy the attention.  
  
"You are kind of cute, you know," Eames told him. She massaged the soap into his ears and his tail wagged furiously.  
  
"You like that don't you," she said, tickling him all over. "What will I call you?" she asked it. She spouted out a whole lot of names. Harry, Ned, James, Jimmy? There was no reaction to those names from the dog. Suddenly the phone rang. She picked it up.  
  
"Hi Bobby" she said, phone wedged between her ear and shoulder as she dried her hands. The little dog barked. Was it because she was on the phone?  
  
"How is the dog?" Goren asked.  
  
"Fine thankyou" she said. "I'm giving it a bath."  
  
"It? You haven't given it a name yet?" he asked.  
  
"No, not yet Bobby" she said. The dog still kept barking. "What do you want?" she asked it. "Hold on Bobby" she said as she tended to the dog, awkwardly holding the phone and patting the dog. It barked again. Then she had an idea.  
  
"Bobby" she said.  
  
"What?" he said as the dog barked.  
  
"No, not you bobby" she said, confusing Goren.  
  
"Goren" she said.  
  
"What?" he said, sounding a bit annoyed, but curious to know what was going on the other end of the line.  
  
"Don't answer me if I say your name" she said.  
  
"Bobby" she said. Goren didn't answer, but the dog did.  
  
"It has a name. Bobby" she said, giggling to herself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Saturday. No work today. Eames woke up to her Bobby pouncing on her bed. It was 9am. She felt a bit happier today than she normally did on the weekends. She got up, showered and dressed and decided to take her dog for a walk. She took it to the pet shop to but a new collar, leash, basket, toys and all the other things a little dog needs. By the time she'd finished it was lunchtime. She took it to the park and threw a ball. It was very obedient - it didn't run away and sat and stayed when told to. Eames had fun with Bobby, something she thought would happen. She'd grown quite attached to her little friend.  
  
By the end of the day they were both worn out. Eames sat on her couch, legs curled under her as she watched a movie. Bobby sat in her arms and she patted his head. Both were very content.  
  
"You know what?" she said to her little dog. He looked up at her, all ears.  
  
"I never thought I'd say this, but I really like you. I'm glad you're gonna stay" she said, hugging him. Ok, now she was crazy. Talking to a dog? It wasn't just a dog - it was hers. My little best friend she the thought.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hope u liked it. I thought even Eames has a soft side for little doggies.named Bobby ( Feel free to review my little time waster!!! 


End file.
